No Idea
by seerofsorrow
Summary: Hermione and Voldie have entanglements. The rating is there just in case. The summary sucks but the story really rocks!
1. The Mall

Chp. 1 of Untitled

Well I hope you like this story. I thought about this when I was in the middle of the movie theaters actually. Okay so I'm weird. Hope you like the story.

Okay to state the obvious, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

It was just another hot day in the summer for Hermione as she stood in front of the mall. She knew it would be freezing cold inside, but it was either that or stay outside in the blistering heat. She waved bye to her dad who dropped her off in front of the movies.

He leaned over the passenger seat of her families 97 blue and crusty looking Tarus and said, "I'll be here for you at say 4:00?"

"Nah. 5:30."

"Why so late?"

"I need to skive into at least another movie."

Her Dad just chuckled, "Okay, Bye Honey."

"Bye Dad."

She waved him away before she turned into the chilly lobby room of the theater. The lobby like all other movie lobbies looked sterilized almost and very wide with a direct view of the popcorn and candy booth. The mall was connected to the movie theaters through a passage way to the right of Hermione and was separated by a wall. The theaters were on the other side and guarded by a ticket collector boy. She turned to the ticket booth and approached the glass and plastic box. She saw a very bored looking blonde who was drumming her fingers on the counter.

She perked up a little bit when Hermione approached her and said, "What show?"

"Ummm…How about Star Wars?"

The girl just nodded and said, "The show has just started, to your left, theatre three."

Hermione took the ticket and went to the left fork and avoided the snack foods. She slipped quietly into theatre three and saw only one other person in the theatre. He was happily munching on popcorn and had on a Star Wars T-shirt. His enthusiasm was wasted on the empty theatre and Hermione.

She sat and watched the film with interest and laughed when the obvious horrid display of a love scene came on. The film was clever enough to keep her attention. Hermione usually liked movies, and when she was at Hogwarts she missed seeing films.

Hermione wasn't a big Star Wars fan, but appreciated the films all the same for their obvious talented director and special effects. The plot line was sometimes a bit shaky, but very good and intriguing. When the film was over Hermione got up and stretched deciding to cheer with the Star Wars geek at the excellent film.

As she exited the theatre Hermione turned her thoughts to Harry and his latest letter. He sounded depressed and worried.

"_Hey Hermione ,I'm here at the Dursley's for another week until I come see you at the Burrow. Have your head in the books?" _Etc. The rest was just sort of a stupid small talk letter, something to write to keep his mind off of other things. The only thing he said towards Hermione about himself was, _"I'm holding Dudley off and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are just as mad as ever. I'm having my usual summer. Love Harry."_

Meanwhile Ron kept sending messages to Hermione about how worried he was about Harry. _"He doesn't sound the same. Do you know how to make him to cheer up?" _Or_, "Hermione do you think playing Quidditch will help him?"_ Somehow a game of Quidditch to Hermione didn't sound like it would help Harry this time.

Hermione was also worried about Harry, she was afraid he wouldn't be able to get out of his depression and that thought terrified her. He was her best friend almost and she knew he wasn't likely to get out of the depression or the guilt easily. She wondered passed the hallway and was near the lobby when she saw hooded, robed figures in front of her.

Oh dear God, was the first thought that raced through her head. There were death eaters here. She had to get out of here. Fear and panic rose in Hermione like never before and all she could think of was to get out of the mall.

She hid behind a wall and saw something that would save her, the bathrooms. Some place where she could hide, until she could find a way out of here. She felt for her wand and it was pushed against her thigh and inside her pocket. She dashed to the bathroom and closed the stall door behind her. Almost immediately Hermione knew this had not been a wise idea. All anyone had to do was open the stall door and see her or know she was there if the stall door was locked.

Stuck and frightened she sat on the toilet seat and curled into a ball. Her heart was pounding, she was stuck here and anyone would be able to find her. She frantically looked for another place to hide. She looked all around until the ceiling caught her eye. The ceiling was made out of tile and she would be safe. It was low enough for her to crawl into. Standing on the slippery toilet she shoved herself into the ceiling and realized almost immediately that this had not been a good idea. Hermione cursed herself for her bad ideas under pressure. Her wand was pulled out in a flash and she made herself weightless. Right as she got her grip on the tile she heard the bathroom door creak open.

From her position she could see Nott come in with a wide grin on his face. His thin looking body practically jumped from foot to foot. Nott looked pleased and a bit jumpy, "Here Muggle, Here Muggle." He lightly snickered and Hermione sneered in disgust. He blew away the stalls in one spell. The bathroom was covered in shards of debris and Nott was obviously disappointed that there was no one here. He left with a bit of a pout and the door swung lightly closed.

Hermione breathed a little easier and waited for another moment before coming down. She hopped down onto the floor with a light plop. She slowly opened the door and listened for any noise and she heard cold cackling. Edging her way across to the lobby she saw what was amusing the Death Eaters so much, a flash of a girls face caught Hermione. The girl was the ticket seller in the booth, and she was in pain.

The Death Eaters continued to laugh and a sharp command of "Crucio!" sent the girl's body writhing again. A deep sounding light laugh hit Hermione. It filled her with a deep and chilling cold and she pressed her body to the wall even more in fear. Hermione was close to the snack counter, all she had to do was get behind it dash a bit and she could get to the mall and warn the Order.

Hermione inched her way slowly over to the counter and watched the death eaters. They were all preoccupied with the girl and took no interest in their surroundings. Hermione made sure that they were preoccupied before she jumped over the counter. Her landing was quite and they couldn't hear her soft tap due to their laughing.

Hermione crawled down the counter and in front of her was a dead boy's body. His face was filled with fear and his eyes were wide open for the entire world to see. The poor boy would be forever screaming. She slid over the boy's legs and tried to ignore her wish to puke. Their clothing made a soft whip, but the death eaters were too preoccupied to care.

She was within inches of the mall entrance, but she couldn't leave the girl. "Let her scream." It was a glossy woman's voice, and Hermione knew that voice, Bellatrix. Hermione heard a whispered incantation before she heard a shrill shriek. That scream terrified her bones and thudded in her ears. "Silencio", it was that voice that made her blood run cold.

She couldn't leave the girl there, she couldn't. That girl would be in pain until she died. That thought made her teeth chatter, what if she was the muggle? Hermione knew something beyond reason that she had to save that girl no matter what.

Hermione turned around to get a clearer picture of what the death eaters were doing. There were three of them plus Voldemort. Hermione knew if she could stun Voldemort she could separate the other three and get them one at a time.

She took dead aim at Voldemort and knew there was no hesitation. She shuttered very quietly and said in a faint whisper, "Stupefy." A burst of red light issued from Hermione's wand before hitting Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes were wide open and he hit the floor hard. Hermione got up before his followers had any chance to reawaken him. She screamed "Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy!" Bellatrix and Malfoy turned around but not in enough time to dodge her spell. Nott got lucky and lost his footing hitting the floor. He tried to shoot a spell at her, but she dodged it easily enough and hit him with, "Stupefy!" He rolled sideways and avoided her spell for a second time. He got to his feet and as soon as he did Hermione shouted, "Leglimens!" He couldn't walk straight and Hermione soon put him out with "Stupefy!" He was flat on his back like the others.

She reached over to the girl and said, "Sonorous!" (A/N: The spell Bagman used for the World Quidditch game to project his voice.) She spoke in a normal volume and screamed.

Hermione came in front of her and said, "Shhhh….shhhh… I swear I won't hurt you just please be quiet."

The girl wasn't very bright and kept screaming. Hermione said, "Silencio. Now you have to be quite. They can wake up at any minute; it only stays for a minute. Now I want you to go hide yourself very well is that clear?" The girl just nodded her head.

The girl started eyeing a telephone nearby and Hermione knew what the girl was thinking. "You can't go to the police, they won't be able to protect you. Okay? Just find a good hiding place and stay there."

The girl nodded feverishly and ran away from Hermione into the theaters. Hermione ran towards the mall and heard, "Ennervate." She turned around to see Crabbe standing over Voldemort and saw Voldemort stir.

She ran straight into the mall and hoped to lose herself in a crowd. This however did not seem possible; there was no one around. The mall was practically barren. Considering the mall Hermione knew there would be no crowds today.

Hermione rushed into the nearest department store. Hermione laughed knowing that Voldemort would get lost in here because no matter how hard Hermione tried she always lost herself in these types of stores. (A/N: I'm always lost in department stores.)

She hid herself deep in the woman's department and heard a terrible crash announcing the sound of Voldemort and crew.

"Find her, I want her alive when I torture her!" it was a barked order.

Hermione knew she was in deep shit. She scurried around trying to find a way out of this. Voldemort came right at her and his frustrated breathing filled her ears. This time Hermione knew he wouldn't be taken by surprise.

Hermione hid herself behind some clothing and prayed this would work. She silently whispered, "Accio clothes rack." Hermione darted in another direction and hoped it would catch Voldemort off guard and make him turn around, he did and quickly blasted some of the clothes rack out of the way, but a few dresses flew on top of him.

Hermione quickly dashed out and said, "Expellarmus." Voldemort was easily able to avoid the spell and brushed off the rest of the dresses. He sent a dark blue spell in her direction, which she barely avoided.

He chortled out of amusement, "Come out girly. Come out and play." His voice was sickly sweet and taunting. Hermione moved quickly again and he nearly caught her foot on a spell. Hermione saw the Death Eaters quickly closing in on her. The black robes contrasted to the light clothing of summer and she could see them closing in. She had to get out of this situation, but her choices were limited.

Taking her chances Hermione scurried into an aisle. Three of the four Death Eaters circled around her. Hermione kneeled down and hit each of them in the knees with "Stupefy."

They all got hit and fell backwards. Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt Voldemort's spells shooting after her. Hermione ran out of the store and ran towards the food court. It smelled of grease and hot food. Hermione knew that if she were to hide in the kitchens she would be caught immediately.

Then to her right laid salvation an exit to the mall through an arcade. She shot towards it and heard the slew of curses and spells flying after her. She sent a few over her back, none of them hit of course. Hermione took a sharp right into the arcade. She saw the exit, but the Death Eaters were closing in too fast. There was no way that she would be able to get out of this mall alive if she didn't hide.

Hermione stepped into full body machine that hid her from the entrance of the arcade. Slipping into it before the death eaters got to the entrance; Hermione knew they had no idea where she was.

The Death Eaters rushed in and stopped short in front of the arcade.

"Come out girly, how I do tire of these games of hide-and-seek." Voldemort added an extra emphasis on the seek using his snake tongue.

There were only three death eaters this time. They all split up and just as Voldemort turned in front of where she was hidden Hermione ran for the exit. She didn't see the Death Eater waiting for her in front of the exit though.

The Death Eater's arms clamp on her and Hermione screamed in outrage. She had been so close to the exit! Damn it!

Voldemort took a step back and his eyes turned darker and twinkled in trivial triumph as his lips curled upwards in a laughing smile that meant to taunt her.

Voldemort came towards Hermione with a slow and deliberate stride.

" Did you honestly think you could get away from the Dark Lord, girly?", he put it lightly.

Hermione grew furious, how dare he come near her.

"I nearly did, and I a mudblood!", her eyes widened in anger and fury. He was the one who nearly killed everyone in this mall.

"Crabbe let go of her." His eyes were light with amusement and he ignored her comment.

Crabbe let go and Voldemort automatically said, "Coactum Remaneo."

She was scooted forward a bit and the Death Eaters made a circle around her.

Voldemort put his ice-cold spidery hand under Hermione's chin. "Well if you're a mudblood that explains why you didn't get away."

The death eaters laughed as if he told a joke over drinks.

Her eyebrows and jaw set in stubbornness, and her eyes chilled in anger. She shoved her chin out of his hand, cocked her head and spit in his face. She just set herself where she was.

He looked angry, but surprised at the same time. "Crucio!" It was pain beyond anything Hermione was used to, but she was determined not scream. All that did escape her was a whimper.

Voldemort took out a hanky from thin air and wiped off his face. Hermione still looked directly at Voldemort, damn bastard.

"Hmmmm…." He lightly mocked, "What are we to do with her. Pain seems not to effect her and yet she must be punished, what do you suggest Malfoy?"

Lucious just looked at Hermione like a toy, "I know what she'll hate. She knows the Potter boy very well and I happen to have some Truth Potion here and I would for one like to know about her relationship with the boy." Lucious jumped on the balls of his feet. He was snickering almost at Hermione. "See if all the rumors are true about her being the Potter boy's crush."

Hermione snickered and laughed at this comment, "Me date Harry? You've gone mental, the only boy I have ever dated is Vicktor Krum."

"Oh. Well, well, well, you do get around Granger." Hermione looked at where the dainty yet whispery voice came from.

"From the rumors I've heard Bellatrix so do you. You have a husband and you choose to go out with this coackroach of a human. That's what I call getting around." Hermione snapped at Bellatrix who looked at Voldemort for a split second and belted down a "Crucio!"

Bellatrix held it for dreadfully long and wouldn't let go until Hermione screamed. Bellatrix threw daggers from her eyes and Hermione just cocked a smile in her direction.

Hermione looked back at Voldemort with contempt. She could hear Bellatrix scuffling trying to get to Hermione despite Crabbe holding her.

"Bellatrix contain yourself!" It was almost a sergeant call.

Voldemort came close to Hermione, "If we use a Truth Potion on you I could find out enough secrets about you to keep me happy, your true relationship with Harry, any feelings towards anyone else, wither you're a virgin?"

"I most certainly am!"

"Would you like for me to take it away from you?" His eyes widened in expectation.

Hermione's face was wide with fear; no he most certainly would not.

"I seemed to have touched a soft spot." He chuckled a little and grinned.

Hermione retorted back, "A soft spot for any woman."

"Not Bellatrix it seems."

"Bellatrix is a slut it seems as I am not."

"Not according to the rumors, these rumors which you judged Bellatrix on, you are a slut."

"Well my rumors were made as something against me in a battle of words. Bellatrix's rumors were made entirely on their own."

"So you have nothing to hide then?"

"No." but at the same instance Hermione knew she had everything to hide. Hermione knew that Voldemort knew that she was lying.

"I think you're lying girly."

Hermione diverted the conversation; "My name is Hermione if you don't mind. I think everyone should use their names."

Hermione had to bend a slight grin at this.

"Okay then Hermione let's use the truth potion. Malfoy?" Malfoy handed Voldemort the clear serum and forced Hermione's mouth open with a flick of his wand.

Her mouth opened and as Voldemort was opening the vial Nott came in and stated, "My lord Aurors."

Muhaw hahhahahahah! Isn't that a great cliff hanger? Hehe. If you love me review, if you hate me review. If you can type and are reading this REVIEW!

P.S. PLEASE NOTIFY ME OF ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR MAJOR GRAMMAR. Please!

If you have any ideas for the title of this story please send it to me in your review. Sorry I'm just really unorigional with titles.


	2. Safe

Well here's the second chapter, R&R&R&R&R&R&! Thanks!

Voldemort turned around to face the entrance to the arcade. About ten woman and men clad in red showed up and started fighting minor scrimmages with death eaters. The death eaters soon left in a swoosh of cloaks.

Voldemort put his wand right up to Hermione's head and whispered in her ear, "We will meet again Hermione."

His hand pushed on her stomach shoving her towards him. He bent down and bit her. His teeth were like fangs and as he let go he was gone in a swish.

Hermione wanted to blast his ass into a thousand tiny little pieces. Aurors missed him and one let Hermione go from the staying spell. Hermione cursed under her breath. She fervently started clawing at his bite mark wanting it to go away. His spit was smeared all over her neck. She was disgusted with herself and all she really wanted to do was to take a shower right now.

Dumbledore was right behind the Aurors with Mad Eye at his side looking all around with his highlighter dark blue eye. Dumbledore came over to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder.

He looked right in her eye and said, "Hermione what happened?"

Hermione told her story briefly and the different areas of the mall she went in.

At the end Dumbledore asked, "You didn't tell him anything of the order?" Dumbledore looked worried and frightened more so then happy to see Hermione alive. His eyes were searching hers to make sure.

"Professor I did no such thing." Hermione tried to defend herself and tried to look completely serious.

He grinned instantly and said, "You a mere student, were able to stun Voldemort?"

Hermione grinned widely; "Yeah, but I had surprise on my side."

Mad Eye now entered the conversation. "Yes Hermione, but you survived when many other fully grown wizards would have died." His voice was a gruff chuckle. "And you insulted his right hand Death Eater! How very sly Hermione!"

Dumbledore was only able to laugh at this thought. "Yes, you did very well Hermione."

An Auror from nearby shook his head. Dumbledore heaved a small sigh and said, "Perrin how many dead?" Perrin let out all of his breath and smiled, "Only two. We got lucky thanks to Hermione."

Hermione started worrying about the girl who had been tortured, what had happened to her? "Um… Perrin?"

Perrin turned around and said, "Yes?"

"Did you find a girl hiding in the theater?"

He sighed a little and laughed, "Yes, she nearly choked Moody to death."

Mad Eye grumbled, "Foolish girl, she finally let go though. Don't worry Hermione she's alright, and her memory's been erased."

Hermione was very glad, the girl had lived and the only scratch she had coming out of this was that stupid bite of Voldemort's.

Dumbledore started looking at Hermione's neck, "We'd better take care of that." He put a hand up to Hermione's neck to steady her. Hermione leaned her head to the side and felt a sharp pain. She started whimpering. It felt like a burning sensation on her neck. It was gone in another couple minutes as Dumbledore let his wand up.

Dumbledore said, "There will always be a little scar, but at least you won't have a hicky later."

Hermione's whole mouth dropped open in shock. A hicky? He had some sort of revenge just before he left. Hermione put her hand up to her neck to feel the small little scar that barely poked out.

Dumbledore tisked and said, "Don't touch." Hermione sat put her hand down automatically.

"Hermione for your safety I'm going to ask that you come to Grimmauld Place a week early this summer." Hermione nodded her head politely, knowing that she couldn't go home like she wished she could.

"Professor is Harry there?"

Dumbledore deflated a bit and said, "Yes he's there and reading his school books."

Hermione though usually thrilled when either one of the boys decided to read wasn't so happy now. This was totally unusual for Harry and she knew that books wouldn't help.

Hermione just nodded her head and said, "I need to go home and pack."

Dumbledore said, "That's already been taken care of Hermione. Your parents have been informed and I must impress on you the importance of getting you to Grimmauld place now."

Hermione just nodded her head and said, "I understand."

Hermione wanted so much just to go home and just stay there, but of course Voldemort would want revenge for the embarrassment she had just put him through. Voldemort would be after her blood and she wouldn't be able to defend herself or hide herself then.

Dumbledore looked around and said, "As I assume there are no fireplaces here we'll be using a Portkey."

Dumbledore pulled a small pewter bell out of his pocket, put it on the ground and whispered, "Portus." The small bell glowed a deep blue color.

Hermione and Dumbledore leaned over the small bell, "On the count of three, one, two, three."

Hermione touched the bell and in a swirl of movement she was thrown into Grimmauld place. She landed directly in the kitchen where all the Weasley's and Harry were waiting for her. They were all smiling brightly when she entered including Harry. Ron sniggered a bit and said, "Dad says you told Voldemort off."

Hermione frowned a bit and said, "Very funny Ron."

Mrs. Weasley snapped on Ron, "How dare you! She only just got here! Hello Hermione dear. What would you like to eat?"

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at Hermione and moved towards the stove. Hermione smiled knowing that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stop until she had something to eat.

"Grilled cheese?" Mrs. Weasley turned on a dime and faced the stove, "Coming right up!" Hermione took Mrs. Weasley's spot at the table and plopped into the chair. Hermione was exhausted and wished she could just go to bed.

Harry smiled weakly at Hermione and Ron was just beaming at her. Ron whispered, "So what happened to make Dumbledore come get you?"

Mrs. Weasley turned and gave Ron a disapproving frown. Ron just started at Hermione trying to ignore his mother, "Soooo what happened?" Ron said impatiently.

Hermione smiled and said, "I was at the movies and Voldemort just sort of showed up. I think he wanted to do some muggle torturing. We ran through the mall and I stunned him twice."

Both boy's mouths fell open at this fact. Harry and Ron badgered Hermione until she gave a play by play of what happened. Hermione was quite sick of it actually; she was just home sick and just wanted to sleep. The dead boys face was still fresh in her memory and having to deal with the fear and frustration of that afternoon wore her out.

Hermione looked at the fresh grilled cheese sandwiches and lunged after them. Hermione practically inhaled her food as she heard the conversation around the table. Ron and Harry of course were talking about Quidditch, Mr. Weasley though was talking about something of much more interesting to Hermione. "Seems that Malfoy is on the move. He moved back into his mansion by the sea. He obviously doesn't want to be caught for anything." Mr. Weasley had a sneaky grin on his face.

"Now Arthur don't go biting off more then you can chew." Stated Ms. Weasley. She looked disapproving and worried all at the same time, only a facial expression learned by Ms. Weasley.

Hermione soon excused herself and shoved herself almost all the way upstairs. Hermione was exhausted and curled up into her bed. She thought of the dead boys face as she floated into an uneasy rest. She imagined Voldemort in a pool drowning her in blood. She could see a plug in the middle of the blood. She tried to reach the plug, but she wasn't able to get to it. His body dissolved and the only thing she could see were his eyes and his voice, "We'll meet again Hermione."

She was awoken by a rude shove and the first thing she grabbed was her wand. She threw a jinx in the direction of the shove and tried to get to her feet. She tripped over the bed covers though and fell straight onto her face.

A small laugh was issued from the room. A few glimmering lights were placed around the room. She saw Professor Snape sneering in the corner and Dumbledore looked grave. His twinkle was completely gone and replaced by it was a bit of a panic.

Dumbledore helped her to her feet and she twirled her way out of the covers. Hermione sat on the bed yawning and said, "Professors why are you waking me so early?" Hermione looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was 2:30 am. Hermione started yawning again hoping it had nothing to do with this afternoon.

Dumbledore sat down next to her and said, "Hermione it's alright, your parents are all right. Please don't be alarmed." Hermione stopped yawning and shut her mouth, she was now alarmed. Dumbledore sort of puffed and said, "Hermione using the phonebook and the relativity of malls in the area Voldemort was able to find your parent's house." Hermione fell of the bed and started shaking. He had come after her family, her parents. She started shaking uncontrollably and crying, "What happened?"

Dumbledore's face fell a little and his eyes became hollow almost. "Voldemort came into the house and terrorized your parents. He wanted to find you, but once he realized you weren't there he just started looking around your room. Your parents telephoned the ministry and told them an evil wizard was holding them hostage. I went over at once. He took some items from your room, your mother saw him take your diary. He took Crookshanks to the front and killed him, and then he hung him to a tree in your front yard. He left a note on Crookshanks."

Dumbledore passed her a piece of paper the size of an index card with the words,

Courtesies of lord voldemort

"He disapperated before I was able to do anything."

"Poor Crookshanks."

Tears started filling Hermione's eyes and she sniffed a bit before looking at Dumbledore with concern. "Where are my parents now?"

"They are in their house, but under Ms. Weasley's protection."

"Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore smiled, his twinkle back in his eye and said, "Your mother expressed a wish for Ms. Weasley to be there secret keeper. The only people who can enter your house now are you and your parents. They're completely safe, and wish for you not to come to the house. They understand that you have school in almost a week and a half. They said you can send them an owl in the morning however."

Hermione started tapping her foot trying to think. Her parents obviously thought that they were fine and for now that would have to do for Hermione.

Dumbledore said, "I understand you can't sleep now with so much on your mind. Come down stairs with me and have a hot cup of coco."

Hermione followed Dumbledore down the stairs and everything seemed sharp in her mind. Frustration and fear were coursing through her. Her family, her true one weak spot besides her friends. Hermione sat stiffly in the chair in the kitchen as Dumbledore sat down with a steaming mug in front of him.

Snape said coolly, "I'll be leaving Albus."

Dumbledore nodded his head and sat sipping his hot chocolate lightly. "Oh nice and hot." Hermione let her's cool off before sipping any.

"Hermione out of curiosity what was in your journal?" Hermione sat back a little and exhaled so that she could feel her ribs.

She drew in breath and said, "Nothing recent. That journal is so old, it's from before Hogwarts. Mainly what type of job I would have, princess stuff, a little boy stuff, music, ideas for books, power." She took a swig on her hot chocolate and nearly choked when she thought about what she had just said. Her diary was filled with little tantrums about being the boss of all the big bullies at her school, about how everyone made fun of her for being so smart. Little kids stuff now that she did have friends, but Voldemort would see more in it.

Dumbledore sort of smiled and said, "Power?"

"Yeah I always wanted to bully the kids in my school so that they'd leave me alone."

"Ah. I see. What about you're journal now?"

"It's locked in my trunk and no one can get in it except me."

"How come?"

"It recognizes my touch and won't open to anyone else. If you do by some miracle get to open the diary and I didn't open it, the diary self-destructs."

"That is useful."

"Yes it is. I put a number of safeguards on it so that any secrets that might go into the wrong hands would blow up, in case of emergencies."

"Thank you I was worried about what content that diary might contain and secrets about the order."

Hermione understood why he was on this topic all of a sudden it wasn't about a decoy it was about what secrets she just might have told the enemy.

"Seeing as you so safely keep your diaries I'm not worried." Dumbledore grinned at Hermione and swiged down some more coco. Hermione's was cool enough to drink now.

"Professor.."

"Hmm…" Dumbledore mumbled through a mouth of coco.

"Why come after me?"

Dumbledore slightly smiled and said, "Hermione you are not effected by pain as many others are. Voldemort wants to break you and you're one of the few people he hasn't been able to on his first meeting."

Hermione just looked confused at her coco, "Why not then kill my parents if he wants revenge?"

"I don't know Hermione. I honestly don't know."

Dumbledore pondered Hermione's question while sipping coco and let it swirl in his mouth. Hermione sat with Dumbledore for a couple more minutes before she started yawning and Dumbldedore brought his attention back to the present world.

"Off to bed with you now." Hermione left Dumbledore with a good night in the kitchen.

She curled into a ball and thought of her soft bed and knew that her parents were safe, but missed her beloved pet Crookshanks. Hermione was very sad at having to think he was dead. He had been her friend when Ron and Harry had been off doing boy things. Hermione wished she could hear Crookshanks purr and feel his warm fur curl up next to her. Crookshanks was probably trying to protect her parents though and that thought comforted Hermione. She slept with thoughts of Crookshank's rigid body out in her front yard and a part of her was desperately glad it hadn't been her parents.

Well the end to a second chapter! If anyone is reading this tell me what you think! Even if you hate it, tell me that you hate it! Okay well, R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! Thanks,Seerofsorrow.


	3. Dane and Brownie

Okay this chapter isn't as exciting but I hope you like my new charchters. Just go with it in the next two chapters it will all be revealed. I promise. Now I know not exactly suspenseful. But I needed some laughter. I hope you like. I know some of my charchters are king of off a bit, but I hope you love my new revised Hermione. Tell me if it's too long thanks! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!

A burst of laughter woke her in the morning and Hermione automatically grabbed her wand. "Pluggald." It came out in a moan and a gruff. The floor hit her elbow as she fell out of bed with the sheets twisted all around her. She missed by a long shot and heard the spell hit the back wall. Hermione woke to Ron's hollering laughing in her ears and Ginny's sniggering. Hermione puffed out of bed and was about to lunge on Ron. Ron and Ginny though were too quick for Hermione and had already left her room.

When Hermione first woke up in the morning she was usually mean, but after she woke up she was the normal Hermione. Hermione rushed down for some food and realized it was noon when she woke up. She gave a huge yawn in the doorway and stretched. She had slept for a while, and then she realized why she was so tired. The night before hit her like a blast, her parents and Crookshanks.

Ron and Ginny were trying to hide their sniggering, but when Hermione gave them a frown they both burst out laughing. Hermione ate next to Harry who was a bit cheerful looking and passed her a hot cross bun.

"Well there's been an article in the Daily Prophet about what happened to you Hermione. Said that you defended muggles and that you survived. That was about the extent of it." Mr. Weasley was absent mindedly sipping coffee and looking at the newspaper.

Harry smiled a little and said, "They didn't get half of it though. Didn't tell how bloody brilliant you were." Hermione laughed a little bit and ate a warm hot cross bun.

The next week and a half past very quickly for Hermione. She read books with Harry, got rudely awaken every morning very early by Ron and Ginny, and had a splendid time talking with Ms. Weasley about her family and how they were being taken care of.

Most of all Hermione's mind wandered over what happened at the mall. Had Voldemort known she had been there? If so, what did he want with her? Why should Voldemort care about her love life to begin? Did he still want revenge? What in god's name did he want with her old journal? How did the ministry find her? Such questions filled Hermione's routine day and she could do nothing to stop the lines of confusion running through her mind.

Ms. Weasley and Hermione also talked about boys, fashion tips, a bit of gossip, and some of the what-if game. Ms. Weasley provoked Hermione into a game of, "If you had to date one death eater and had to finally kiss one who would it be? And don't try to slip your way out of this one I know your tricks." Mrs. Weasley smiled slyly. Had this been any other person Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have dared asked this question, but Hermione had been her friend since their first meeting. This question although a bit odd intrigued Hermione.

Hermione thought about all the death eaters for a second and knew none of them would be advisable in the least. Then mysterious thoughts popped into her head what would Voldemort say to this question? Hermione shook herself out of it. Hermione don't be stupid, why even think that!

"Hmmm…" Hermione grinned evilly and said, "Malfoy!"

Mrs. Weasley snorted at Hermione. "Why Malfoy?"

"To see the look on his face when I have to kiss him."

Both women burst out laughing and Hermione didn't think about Voldemort again. The day before school started everyone woke up early to go to Diagon Alley.

When they had all gotten out of the fireplace Mrs. Weasley announced, "Meet us back here at two!"

Hermione had decided the some days before that she needed a pet and someone to keep her company when Ron and Harry were out and when she was in her dorm. When she decided this she decided the best idea would be to get an expert to go with her. Hermione wanted to make sure that her next pet was just as good as Crookshanks. When she told Harry about wanting to find a special pet he told Hermione that Hagrid had picked out Hedwig out for him. Hermione had always liked Hedwig and owled Hagrid at once to see if he would help her pick out a pet. He replied that he would love to do so and to meet him at the pet shop in Diagon Alley at 9:30.

Dumbledore owled Hermione a letter saying:

_I hear from Hagrid that you are thinking about getting a new pet. Please get whatever animal you want. I know you will probably not want another cat and if there are no agreeable owls please feel free to get whatever animal you want. _

Hermione thought it an odd letter but knew that Dumbledore felt sorry for Hermione and knew that she would be needing a pet to help her along with the next year

Hermione first bought a brand new quill since she had time before she had to meet Hagrid and the boys were off looking at Quidditch supplies. Hermione waited around for a while and decided at least she could start looking around before Hagrid showed up. She wanted someone to go with her, but she knew she was being silly. Hermione sucked in a breath and stepped towards the pet shop.

The bell rang and a clerk said, "Be with you in a moment." Hermione looked around at all the different animals and sighed a little bit. It was sad to think that only a couple of years ago she had gotten Crookshanks at the exact same pet shop.

She saw some salamanders, nifflers, turtles, rats, mice, snakes, oddly shinny tortises, cats of every kind, owls which hooted serenly. Cages were situated all around the room with animal smells radiating from them. The clerk was a big man with a mustache who regarded Hermione with a smile and said, "How is that mangy ginger cat?"

Hermione put on a little smile thinking of Crookshanks. "Unfortuantely he has passed."

"My deepest apologizes, but I have a vague feeling that you are here for another pet."

"Yes." Hermione chuckled as a tiny monkey lept from somewhere and started tap dancing in front of Hermione. The pet keeper gave the monkey a look of great disdain. The monkey seeing this stopped and went back to his perch in the back of the shop.

"Now, would you like another cat?" Hermione hadn't really thought about this and stopped to consider. Did she want another cat? She felt like the answer should be no. There would ever be one cat in her lifetime. Crookshanks had been special and getting another cat wouldn't be the same.

"No."

"Well I have some lovely Oooowwww", but the clerk was cut off when a huge dog leapt over the counter and smashed straight into Hermione. The dog started licking every inch of her and slobbered on her face.

"Dane. NO!", the pet shop owner yelled at the dog. The shopkeeper literally had to shove the dog off of Hermione. The shopkeeper looked horrified at what had happened and kept stumbling his apologizes to Hermione. The dog just sat right next to Hermione and wagged its tail. Its ears were perked up and looked as happy as could be, and the dog arffed very happily at Hermione.

When Hermione was all the way up she took a look at the dog and saw that he came up to chest area. The dog was a Great Dane with a gold coat, blackened face, and cropped ears.

Hagrid at this point in time came into the store and said, "Where are yah Hermione?"

Hermione laughed when she answered, "Here Hagrid."

Hagrid walked over and saw the great big dog and laughed. "Well that's quite a dog Hermione."

"Yeah it is Hagrid."

The dog meant to jump up on Hagrid but all Hagrid had to do was say, "Don't do that." And the dog sat back down.

"What's his name?" asked Hagrid of the shopkeeper.

"Dane, and what a hand full he is. I wouldn't recommend him for a student at Hogwarts."

Hermione heard the logic in this but was intrigued by the dogs wagging tail and apparent happiness.

"Shall we see what else we have?" the shopkeeper made to lead the way to show Hermione all sorts of other pets. Hermione followed him around the shop as he showed her hooting owls. Hermione was slightly intrigued by an amber-eyed barn owl, but decided against it when the owl made to peck of Hermione's fingers. The dog all the time staying right next to Hermione and wagged its tail.

When she had seen all the pets Hermione felt that she had made her choice. Hagrid came towards Hermione and said, "Well if you don't take the dog I will. That's one smart dog and Fang could use some company."

Hermione smiled at this thought and knew that if anything went wrong or if Dumbledore said no then that Dane would still have a good home.

Hermione was still considering whether or not she should get Dane when Harry and Ron came racing inside the pet shop. "Come on Hermione, let's go." Said Ron impatiently.

"Yeah come on Hermione you've got to see something."

"Hold on a moment. I'm still trying to figure out something."

"Fine, when you're done meet us in The Café next to the owl posts." The boys left the store in a bustle.

"No Hermione. That's a good idea, go out in Hogsmeade with him and see if he behaves. If he does then you'll know if you've got the right dog or not."

Hermione knew that Hagrid's advice was ideal. "Yeah you're right Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled and said to the shopkeeper, "We want to take him for a walk and see if he's alright. He'll be back in a few hours." The shopkeeper wanted to argue but seeing Hagrid thought better of it. "Alright."

Hermione left the shop and Dane stayed at the door. Hermione turned back around to see where Dane was and saw him in the doorway. Hermione smiled and knew that Dane really was smart. "Come on Dane."

Dane almost leapt out of the store and by Hermione's side. Dane drifted a little from Hermione but always came back to her side. He sniffed a couple of doorways, but never went in the shop. Dane went around sniffing everything and a few people stopped to watch Dane's progress towards them. Besides that Dane was just content with being outside and sniffing everything.

Harry and Ron were in the café sniggering at each other. Hermione wanted to go in, but she was afraid of what Dane would do. Hermione pondered this just out of reach of the doorway.

"I'll watch him dear. I can tell you what he does when you're not in sight." A witch with a mixed drink sat in the shade and looked at Hermione. Hermione recognized her almost immediately as Professor Grubby-Plank.

"Thank you so much Professor." Hermione rushed in the store and saw Harry and Ron talking very rapidly to one another.

Hermione sat down and asked the boys, "What's going on?"

Ron whispered, "We saw Snape with Dumbledore and Snape said something about needing to be somewhere tonight."

Hermione heaved outwards, when were these guys going to learn. "That doesn't mean anything. He could have to come to Hogsmeade for trivia night for all we know." Ron started frowning at Hermione and Harry smiled a little bit.

"Well I for one want to know where Snape is going tonight."

"Come on before Ron gets anymore brilliant ideas." Harry sniggered into his drink and Ron hit Harry in the shoulder.

They stepped outside and Dane just sat there looking up at Hermione. Hermione turned to Professor Grubby-Plank and she said, "He didn't move and he barked only once at someone who was about to run into him. He's very well trained."

Hermione patted Dane on the head. Dane just wagged his tail and sprang up on Harry's and Ron's shoulders. Dane started sniffing them and got down quickly. He sat right next to Hermione and looked up at her.

"Oh why today?" Ron said exasperatedly.

"What?" said Harry who was still looking at Hermione's dog and was patting Dane on the head.

"Hello Granger, Potter, Weasel."

All three of them turned and the source of drawling voice was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy.", said Ron through gritted teeth. Harry's fists were starting to curl and he said, "Hello Malfoy."

Dane leaned his head out and sniffed the air. Dane to the shock of Hermione started backing up to level with Hermione and started growling at Draco.

The color in Draco's face started to drain and he looked scared of Dane. "Keep that thing away from me Granger." Dane's growl was very low and menacing.

With a curt nod Malfoy said, "See you at school."

Draco strode off down the street and Ron looked down at Dane and said, "I think you should keep him Hermione."

Ron patted Dane on the ears and Dane wagged his tail delighted with himself. Harry smiled broadly and said, "Yeah I agree. You should totally keep him." Harry bent over and patted Dane's massive head.

Dane looked pleased with himself and followed Hermione, Harry and Ron through the high street. The three of them wandered through the high street and got all of there school supplies. Dane waited for them in front of all the shops. Dane just wandered in their line of vision. When they got an afternoon snack Hermione gave Dane a part of her snack. He snatched it up and arffed happily at Hermione.

Later that afternoon she saw Hagrid getting some supplies. He and Hermione went into the pet store and bought Dane for eleven galleons, eleven sickles, and five knuts. Hermione also got a collar and tag for Dane. When Hermione put it on Dane, he scratched it gingerly and arffed his approval. Dane followed Hermione all the way home and when it came time for the Floo Powder cowered a bit in the fire but followed Hermione's instructions.

When Dane and Hermione landed in the kitchen of Grimmaulda Place he jumped straight onto Mr. Weasley. He licked Mr. Weasley and sniffed him all over.

Hermione shoved all of her parcels onto the kitchen table and went to pry Dane off of Mr. Weasley but Dane got of quickly when Mr. Weasley cried, "Get off me!"

Dane came and sat directly next to Hermione and looked pleased with himself.

Hermione shook her head and said, "No Dane."

Dane looked a little downtrodden at this remark. Hermione went and picked Mr. Weasley up off the floor. When Mr. Weasley saw Dane sniffing him he started laughing and patted Dane on the head.

Mrs. Weasley came in the kitchen and said, "Hello Hermione dear. I heard a crash what happened Arthur?"

Dane came bounding up to Mrs. Weasley and tried to jump up on her Mrs. Weasley took a step backwards and swatted her tea towel at Dane who sat automatically. Dane wagged his tail as he sniffed Mrs. Weasley over. Mrs. Weasley looked unpleased as this took place.

Hermione smiled a little at Mrs. Weasley and said, "Come Dane." Hermione sat down. Dane put his forearms in Hermione's lap and put his head on her lap. Hermione could feel his slobber on her robes, but she didn't really mind. She massaged his ear and he went into a trance almost. Dane seemed really pleased with this exercise.

Dumbledore came into the kitchen, which was a bit of an odd sight. Dumbledore sat in a chair and looked around at Mrs. Weasley, "Molly that smells wonderful. Thank heavens I can stay here for dinner tonight."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and turned back to the stove. "So Albus how goes the day?"

"Ahh... pretty well."

At exactly this moment Dane came out of his stupor and recognized that Dumbledore was here. He ran at Dumbledore full throttle and snatched Dumbledore's hat off of his head. Dane wiggled his butt in the air with his tail wagging and his mouth wiggling on the floor.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Who is this?" Hermione looked a bit disgrunteled and said, "This is Dane." Hermione was a bit worried that with Dane's first impression that the Headmaster wouldn't allow him in the castle walls.

Dumbledore just shook his head and with a wave of his wand got his hat out of Dane's mouth. "Scourgify." Dumbledore's hat became clean and free of slobber as he put it back on his head.

Dane smelled Dumbledore and wagged his tail in approval of Dumbledore and sat next to Hermione.

"Well Hermione I heard you were getting a pet the last thing I thought of was this huge animal, but I can understand why you chose him. He's highly intelligent and seems to love you."

When Dane came back towards Hermione he jerked his head in the direction of her pocket. He sniffed it and Hermione felt something move in her pocket. Dane puffed at it, a half way bark. Hermione was a bit curious at why Dane was doing that. Maybe the quill from earlier in the day was still there?

Hermione dug her hands into her pocket immediately and felt something squishy and furry inside her pocket. Hermione shrieked a bit as Dumbledore looked at Hermione and said, "What is it?" Fear seized Hermione and snatched at what was inside her pocket.

Hermione put her hand in her pocket and withdrew a ferret. Hermione was holding it by the stomach. The ferret was squealing in discomfort and Hermione put it on the table.

Mrs. Weasley looked highly displeased at the ferret. "Where did it come from Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the ferret on the table that crawled onto her cloak and onto her neck.

"I have no idea Mrs. Weasley."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "A stow away. Well what are you going to name him?"

Hermione looked incredulously at Dumbledore and said, "Sir?"

"Well it needs a name."

"Sir I can't. I mean I'm only allowed one pet a Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's eyes glittered and he smiled widely. "Well since this truly isn't your fault and you can't exactly get the animal back to the pet shop in time. I'll let you keep him this year. Don't worry about what others will say."

Hermione felt so odd about this allowance that she didn't know wether to be skeptical or happy. Why would Dumbledore allow Hermione another pet? What was going on? She knew that Dumbledore always had a reason for his discision, but this time wasn't so certain. Hermione just nodded and knew that somehow she would like to have more pets with her that could keep her company. The ferret was brown, strong and smooth, and had brilliant yellow eyes. "I think I'll name it Brownie."

"Brownie, it has a ring to it."

The ferret sat on Hermione's neck and almost purred. Dane propped himself up on Hermione's leg and sniffed Brownie. Brownie crawled from Hermione's neck and onto her shoulder and sniffed Dane. Brownie crawled onto Dane and got on his back.

Dumbledore laughed and said, "Well they'll do well together."

He chuckled and said, "So Molly where is everyone?"

"Upstairs and in a few minutes we'll be having dinner. Can you tell them to come down Hermione?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione got up and went upstairs with Dane right behind her and still confused why she was allowed two none allowed animals inside the school.

Ginny was writing a letter in the back of the room. Everyone was watching the progression of a game of chess between Ron and Lupin. All the boys were cheering and smiling watching Ron and Lupin.

Hermione laughed and everyone watched her come into the room.

Ron pointed at Dane and Brownie and said, "Who's that?"

Brownie was getting down from Dane and crawling up Hermione's robes. Brownie rested on Hermione's neck as Hermione said, "This is Brownie everyone."

Ginny looked at the ferret and said, "He's very cute Hermione."

Lupin looked up at Hermione with those languid eyes and said, "Is dinner ready Hermione?"

"Yes come down to the kitchen for dinner."

Everyone got up and Ron and Lupin put their game on hold. Everyone got downstairs and sat down at chairs. Brownie just chirped when dinner was passed around.

"So Hermione where did Brownie come from?" said Ron his body resting against the table.

Hermione took a bite and said, "He was a stow away."

Ron sniggered into his napkin and said, "So you're taking him to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I sort of have to."

Ron just smiled as Brownie wiggled off of Hermione and took a few bites out of Hermione's dinner. Brownie cleaned himself before crawling back onto Hermione's neck. He just chirped and a few moments he was asleep.

Ron and Harry were talking about the Qudditich team this year and who would be the captain, who would be on the team who would be on the team for the rest of the houses. Mrs. Weasley was talking to Ginny about Dean.

Mr. Weasley was talking to Dumbeldore about something that sounded like Fudge, "Well it sounds like he's thinking about controlling blood lines." "He can't do that though. They would all die out and he knows it." Fred and George were talking to Tonks about business and what they were planning next. Mad Eye came in through the middle of dinner and Dane wagged his tail as Mad Eye patted Dane on the head.

"It's good to see you Alastor. What's the news?"

"None really. Though Lucius was in town today for some reason." Harry, Ron and Hermione perked up at this response.

Hermione looked at the boys and said, "That explains why Draco was there."

Ron looked crestfallen and Harry asked him, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking that we should have known that Lucious was in town. We could have had Lucius on a sliver platter and had something against him."

Hermione shook her head and said, "That would have been a very stupid idea to start with Ron. Personally I don't want to be cornered by Lucius at the moment, not after what happened at the mall."

Ron smiled grimly and said, "Yeah you're right."

Harry burst out laughing and said, "We can still say we saw Draco's dad. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Hermione and Ron both laughed. Dinner was soon over and Dane happily ate the leftovers from dinner. Even Dane was full when Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had finished the dishes. Dane gave a huge yawn and followed Hermione into the living room where she sat and read.

The rest of the crowd except for Ginny was watching the rest of the game. Ron won with a single move and cornered Lupin in. Lupin admitted defeat and shook hands with Ron. Harry and Tonks patted Ron's back.

Tonks' voice sounded inspired almost, "Wow I have never seen Lupin beat, good job Ron."

Hermione after a few hours of study started yawning and said that she was going to bed. Everyone said goodnight and went back to concentrating on the game between Harry and Ron.

Hermione put on her night things, without disturbing Brownie and curled up in her bed. Dane had sleepily followed her up the stairs. Dane plopped onto the rug beside Hermione's bed and started breathing heavily. Brownie's little patter of sleep assured Hermione as she fell asleep.

Hermione dreamed of the mall again and got outside into a starless night. She felt someone clasp on her arm, she whirled around to see Voldemort holding her arm. He was laughing in her ear and had an eagle on his shoulder, which had an ear splitting cry.

Hermione woke up with Dane nuzzling her and Brownie on her chest. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, she was caught in her covers and his laughter was still in her ears. Dane leapt up onto the bed and laid right next to Hermione. Hermione fell asleep in Dane's fur coat and it smelt warm almost. Hermione wrapped one arm around Dane for comfort as Brownie rested around Hermione's neck again.

CareBearErin- That whole target thing will be revealed later. It will be fun to say the least.

Talie-Sorry I'm trying not to make my charchters to OCC. I agree with you on all except one point. Voldemort is not a god he can be hit with a spell, as long as Hermione hit him straight on he would have fallen. I know she was suppose to be panicking and everything, but I think reasoning is sort of way of Hermione's way of panicking. Or doing random stuff. Yeah I have no idea what OCC means but I do understand the idea. I read through my Hermione and Voldie and realized it sucked. I REALLY hope this chapter is a bit better. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW. You rock for it. Yeah okay yes I know I suck at cliff hangers.

Wuzup13- I promise the next chapter will be a lot more suspenseful.

Mistress of Mystery-Thanks!

The Legend Begins- Didn't forget. Now I would love to have anonymous reviews but I have no idea how to do that. I just now figured out the new system for Fan Fic.


End file.
